13: Misión Nocturna
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Shaina está completamente mortificada cuando fue enviada a una pequeña misión junto con uno de los generales marinos de Poseidón. Y no es precisamente porque François sea desagradable compañía, sino por todo lo contrario. Shaina x OC. Oneshot.


**MISIÓN NOCTURNA**

Shaina se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba un poco deprimida. No la malentiendan, realmente estaba feliz por sus compañeras. Ya se había cansado de ver a Marín y a Aioria enamorados y que no admitieran sus sentimientos. En varias ocasiones se planteó darle una paliza a su compañera para hacerla entrar en razón y que ella misma confesara sus sentimientos al tímido León, o al menos para que Aioria fuera a rescatarla y las cosas siguieron su curso. Finalmente no fue necesario: Aioros, Milo y Lydia habían maquinado un plan maestro, junto con Saga, para encerrar a esos dos en el laberinto del templo de Géminis, y que no tuvieran más remedio que confesar sus sentimientos.

El otro caso que casi la volvió loca fue el de Lena y Shaka. Con ellos, Shaina sí estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla. Dos Virgos juntos no parecen buena idea, y esos dos se llevaban de la greña, por ponerlo amablemente. Esos dos necesitaron algo tan extremo como lo que casi le pasaba a la chica para que ambos reaccionaran y se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos. Shaka lo refirió como si fuera una fuerte sacudida en la cabeza. Menos mal que se reconciliaron antes de que Shaina perdiera la cabeza: estuvo a punto de, también, darle una paliza a Lena, aunque lo pensó mejor: Lena daba miedo cuando peleaba, y dudaba que tuviera la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

June era un caso aparte. Siempre había sabido de su relación con Shun, pero desde el asunto en Italia, la chica se había vuelto mucho más cariñosa con él, y ambos habían por fin formalizado su relación. Igual que Shaka, Shun también era un poco despistado cuando se trataba de expresar sus sentimientos, y no captaba que la amazona estaba loca por él. Ni hablar.

Shaina suspiró de nuevo. Sus mejores amigas estaban todas con sus parejas, y ella ni sus luces. Se mordió el labio. No había sido que nunca se había enamorado. Primero tuvo esa cosa con Seiya (por los dioses que había sido raro, aún no recordaba que había estado pensando). Por un tiempo consideró intentar con Milo, pero éste cambió tan drásticamente desde que conoció a Cathy y se enamoró perdidamente de ella. De ahí en delante, nada. Perdió el interés.

Después de todo, ¿quien dice que tenía que estar emparejada? Ella estaba muy bien así como estaba, sola y por su propia cuenta, muchas gracias. Y, sin embargo, de pronto se sentía sola. No solo no tenía pareja, sino que sus mejores amigas pasaban tanto tiempo con sus respectivas parejas, que realmente estaba sola.

Shaina se levantó y pateó una piedra.

-Bah- dijo la chica en voz un poco más alta de lo que había pretendido, pero no le importó mucho. Estaba molesta por la situación. Ese día no había podido entrenar con las chicas: Lena había vuelto a entrenar con Shaka y Chris, y Marín seguía ayudando a Aioria con Kostas: el santo de Leo estaba aún preocupado por su pequeño aprendiz.

Pronto sintió un cosmo que la hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa, y ponerse de pie de golpe. Se volvió a ver quien era el recién llegado. Se encontró con un rostro bien conocido, alargado y apuesto, con una barba medio crecida, cabellos castaños un poco largos y desordenados, y una mirada peligrosa. Sus ojos castaños eran lo único que desentonaban con su rostro: parecía un hombre grande y peligroso, pero esos ojos estaban llenos de ternura y bondad, y hacían que no se viera tan temible.

Era el mismo chico que la había ayudado una vez que habían atacado el Santuario de Athena.

-Buenas tardes- dijo el chico jovialmente al verla, haciendo que la chica se cruzara de brazos- señorita Shaina, ¿no es así?-

-Sí- dijo Shaina, haciendo una expresión corporal de que no estaba impresionada.

-Soy François, general de Poseidón- dijo el recién llegado, con su casco en la mano y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo sé- dijo Shaina, nuevamente con una expresión desinteresada.

-Eh…- dijo el chico, sin saber que decir- tengo… tengo un mensaje del señor Poseidón para la señorita Athena-

Shaina puso los ojos en blanco, pero sabía que no tenia mucha opción. La amazona comenzó a caminar hacia los Doce Templos. François se quedó plantado en el suelo, mirándola alejarse, levemente sonrojado y confundido, sin entender exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando. La chica se volvió hacia él.

-¿No vienes?- dijo la amazona. François asintió y la siguió.

x-x-x

 _Montañas a las afueras de Atenas_

 _Poco después_

Shaina iba gruñendo furiosa. No le gustaba para nada la situación. Julián Solo había enviado un mensaje a Athena: había un sospechoso movimiento enemigo a las afueras de la ciudad, y Shion había decidido enviar a Shaina junto con François a investigar. Eso no le había hecho mucha gracia a la amazona, y digamos que el general marino perdió muchos puntos cuando quiso insinuar que él la protegería.

-No necesito que nadie me proteja, muchas gracias- dijo Shaina con desdén, apretando el paso para adelantarse unos metros.

-No era mi intención ofender, _mademoiselle-_ dijo el pobre François, ruborizándose al darse cuenta de que había hecho enojar a la amazona.

-Mmmff…-

François sabía cuando callar, y éste era el momento. Se mordió la lengua y siguió caminando unos pasos detrás de ella. Finalmente, elle había vivido ahí durante toda su vida y conocía el terreno mucho mejor que él. De pronto, sintió algo extraño. Parpadeó.

-Señorita Shaina…- comenzó a decir el chico, extendiendo su brazo para detenerla. No pudo, y la amazona decidió ignorarlo. La sensación desapareció tan pronto como había parecido. El chico suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Shaina por fin.

-Nada- dijo François- creí haber sentido un cosmo…-

Shaina bufó, pero no dijo nada más.

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó el chico francés.

-Sí- dijo Shaina- deja de hacer preguntas-

François sonrió levemente. No le molestaba ni un poco la actitud de la chica, al contrario. Recordaba cuando estaba viviendo en Marsella, cuando había estado a punto de casarse con Fleur de Lys, solo para salvar a su hermana Céline de casarse tan joven. Su pequeña hermana era la luz de sus ojos, y jamás hubiera permitido que Eugene se la llevara. Claro, el chico no tenía ni idea de que ambos, Fleur y Eugene, trabajaban para Phobos y Deimos, y que no tenían el más mínimo interés en la felicidad de Céline. Al contrario, querían usarla para castigar a Poseidón por haberse unido a Athena.

Levantó la vista para ver a la amazona que caminaba delante de él. A diferencia de Fleur de Lys, Shaina le parecía una mujer fuerte y autosuficiente, segura de sí misma, quien no tenía nada de miedo de decir lo que pensaba claro y directo, sin anestesia. Y la admiraba por ello. Claro, era guapa y atractiva, y François no era de palo: tenía sus hormonas, después de todo. Pero eso no fue lo que lo atrajo a ella la primera vez que la conoció.

Aún podía recordarlo. En la pelea en la que los aliados de Deimos habían entrado al Santuario de Athena para liberar a Phobos y para obtener el artefacto que llevaba ya un par de años bajo la protección de la diosa. Poseidón lo había enviado junto con Isaac a asistir a los santos. Cuando los dos generales habían llegado al Santuario, François sintió su sangre hervir de furia: había visto a Eugene peleando contra Shaina, mientras otros de los enemigos estaban golpeando a otra de las amazonas. Isaac le contó que incluso se había frotado las manos de contento antes de atacar: lo cierto es que estaba feliz de haber sido él quien lo regresó al Inframundo: había estado muy incómodo desde que él y Fleur de Lys lo habían manipulado, y había deseado pagarles con la misma moneda.

Al final, Shaina se lo había agradecido. Bueno, no exactamente, pero a su manera. Él podía leer entre líneas, y sabía que la amazona había estado aliviada de haberlo visto.

Shaina miró hacia atrás, y alzó las cejas al verlo tan concentrado, sonriendo para sí mismo. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero realmente el chico le parecía muy atractivo. Y Shaina sabía que, bajo esa apariencia peligrosa, era un chico con buen corazón. Incluso se había unido a los generales marinos para poder seguir protegiendo a su hermana menor. Sonrió levemente bajo su máscara.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese cosmo. Esta vez, ambos lo sintieron, y se detuvieron de golpe.

-¡Shaina!- la chica escuchó gritar a François, antes de sentir una explosión de cosmo tras sentir también un empujón que la quitó del sitio de peligro. La chica cayó al suelo y se volvió, alcanzando a ver dicho ataque de cosmo caer justo sobre François. El chico se deshizo del ataque con un movimiento de su mano.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, espalda con espalda, y vieron que había un hombre lujosamente vestido, seguido de un grupo de hombres usando armaduras negras. Shaina sonrió levemente: habían encontrado a su objetivo.

-¿Cómo?- dijo el hombre frente a todos los demás enemigos, el que no estaba usando armadura- ¿no funcionan contigo mis ataques de fuego?-

François se cruzó de brazos y se irguió. Por un momento, toda bondad había desaparecido de los ojos del chico francés, cambiando del cálido color chocolate a un azul intenso.

-Muy bien, general de Poseidón- dijo el enemigo, señalándolo- no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes. Atáquenlos- añadiendo, volviéndose a los enemigos.

François se volvió hacia Shaina y le sonrió. Le sonrió de una manera realmente adorable y, al mismo tiempo, llena de espíritu de pelea, que era una de las cosas que la amazona más apreciaba en el mundo. Por un segundo, la chica sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse.

-¿Qué te parece si les pateamos el trasero?- dijo François. Shaina sonrió también.

-Será un placer- dijo la amazona. Ambos encendieron sus cosmos y se prepararon para pelear.

Menos de diez minutos después, todos los enemigos habían sido vencidos, y el hombre del traje había huido.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al recinto de las Amazonas, Santuario de Athena_

Tras regresar al Santuario y reportar al Patriarca que todos los enemigos habían sido vencidos, excepto uno, Shion agradeció a los dos y los dejó retirarse a descansar. Antes de retirarse del Santuario y dirigirse hacia el templo de Poseidón, François insistió en acompañar a Shaina al recinto de las amazonas.

Mientras que caminaban, Shaina se volvió mirarlo con curiosidad.

-Así que tú eres el famoso hermano de Anfitrite- dijo Shaina. François soltó una risita.

-No sabía que era famoso- dijo François- tal vez genial o legendario-

Shaina no pudo evitar reír en voz baja, y se enojó consigo misma por haber hecho eso. Al escuchar su risa, François acentuó su sonrisa.

-Sí, mi hermanita Céline es Anfitrite, siempre lo había sabido- dijo François- ¿y qué me dices de ti?-

-Oh, no, yo no hablo de mí misma- dijo Shaina en una expresión molesta. El general marino sonrió de nuevo.

-Bueno, de acuerdo- dijo François- ¿siempre has vivido en Grecia, verdad? Tu acento es griego, aunque creo que eres... italiana, ¿no es así?- Shaina entrecerró los ojos, pero asintió- y, no me digas, siempre has estado en el Santuario, ¿verdad?- la chica asintió de nuevo. El francés se encogió de hombros- de acuerdo, una última pregunta…-

Shaina se volvió hacia él mientras caminaban, pero François la detuvo, la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente. A pesar de tener su máscara de plata puesta, Shaina sintió como si la estuviera mirando no solo a través del frío metal, sino a través de su piel y directo hacia su alma.

-No sé si te lo hayan dicho antes, Shaina- dijo François, sonriendo- eres la chica más increíble que he conocido-

Shaina se ruborizó hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida le había dado un cumplido, mucho menos uno así como el de que François le acababa de dar.

-Eh… yo… gracias…- dijo Shaina, sin saber que decir. François sonrió ("Oh, dioses, ¿porqué tiene que tener esa sonrisa tan encantadora?", pensó la chica) y tomó su mano derecha, para presionar sus labios contra ella.

-Un placer haber repartido patadas contigo, _mademoiselle-_ dijo François, antes de inclinar levemente su cabeza y desaparecer rumbo a la salida del Santuario.

Shaina se le quedó viendo mientras el chico se alejaba y desaparecía en el camino hacia la ciudad. Tocó el dorso de su mano con la punta de sus dedos, justo donde el chico acababa de besarla. Suspiró, y entró al recinto, donde Marín, Lena y June la esperaban.

-Shaina- dijo June sonriente- ¡que bueno que regresaste! ¿Cómo te fue?-

La amazona peliverde no le respondió. Solo la miró sonriente y se encogió de hombros. Se quitó la máscara y se tumbó en su cama. Ese día, ni siquiera una metida de pata de Seiya podía llegar a ponerla de mal humor.

x-x-x

FIN


End file.
